


a lot of titties [they move like fans]

by teenagediscopizza



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: 4/20, F/F, I WANT TO HAVE SEX, first fic, mud like titties, titties like mud, you like titties?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagediscopizza/pseuds/teenagediscopizza
Summary: yuzu and mei get hot and steamy after a shower.ORa hodgepodge of titty bananas.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	a lot of titties [they move like fans]

Yuzu and Mei had just finished showering because they had stank booty, but now they were clean. They were dressed in pajamas that went on their bodies, and then they got into bed under the covers.

“Mei,” Yuzu began, scooching closer to the other girl who was in the bed with her under the covers.

“Yes; Yuzu?” Mei said in return. “What is it?”

“I WANT TO HAVE SEX.”

Yuzu ripped the covers off of them and then ripped their pajamas off of each other. The two girls laid there naked except Yuzu was not laying down because she was overlooking Mei.

“I…,” Mei was shocked at how fast Yuzu got on top of her, “...want to have sex, too.” She looked Yuzu dead in her right eye, her favorite eye because it had an unique speckle along the iris. “Fuck me, hard.” Mei was serious, seriously wanting to get slayed tonight. Yuzu needed no more encouragement, her mouth was already latched onto Mei’s left breast like mud. Her favorite mud titty. Why mud? Because it was like someone had thrown mud onto her **titty** and dirty Mei needed to get cleaned up with Yuzu’s tongue, which was currently slurping away around the perfect areola. Licking the soft skin like butter. Mud and butter. That’s what Mei’s titties tasted like - mud and butter, delicious.

“Yuzu, I want to orgasm,” Mei said while Yuzu suckled on her breast like she liked sucking on her breast.

Yuzu continued sucking on the breast which was her favorite of the two, but she also took her hand and stuck it between Mei’s legs to find the opening to her vagina, so she could really start having sex with Mei. She felt the vagina there, and started touching it, and Mei liked it, so she moaned. Her left breast jiggled as she enjoyed the feeling of Yuzu doing things to her body. Her mud body, so dirty.

Yuzu stuck her hand up Mei’s vagina.

“OUCH, Yuzu, you know I’m just out of the gates of virginity. I know you’ve been waiting 40+ chapters for this wootang poontang, but calm your horse!” Mei bellowed.

Yuzu bellowed back in response, “MY HAND IS STUCK UP YOUR VAGINA, MEI>”

And it was. Like a crab with his pincers, Yuzu’s fingers were being pinched by Mei’s tight folds. Drenched folds of moist wetness, the wettest. Like wet butter. The texture was heavy than yogurt, it was like cream pudding. Mud butter pudding, but not brown, that would be gross. To keep this sexy, the two girls were sexy as hell. Naked and panting and moaning while Yuzu tried to free her hand by wiggling her fingers, which made Mei only moan louder and become greatly wetter than before. It was like jumping in a mud puddle after a tornado had ripped through the MidWest. The blonde was pistoning her hand trying to get it lose but Mei’s orgasm was building, building higher than the Empire State building.

“Yuzu, I’M CUM-” Mei bellowed. Grabbing a wad of yellow hair as she came like the seventh wonder of the world. Yuzu was in love as her hair was pulled almost right off.

“Mei,” Yuzu was finally able to remove her sex hand from Mei’s cum oasis of pleasure, “I love you. You’re so hot and your tits are awesome!” Mei’s tits shone like two lighthouse beacons, and Yuzu was the sailor finding her way home to some tits. Her soulmate’s big tits.

Yuzu’s mouth had yet to leave Mei’s left breast because it was her favorite of the two. She previously spoke by speaking around Mei’s breast but not taking her mouth off of the breast because that would be sinful to do.

“Yuzu, now it is your turn,” Mei said. She pried Yuzu off of her breast, and the girl collapsed onto the bed.

“MEI!!!” Yuzu shouted, and then Mei grasped Yuzu’s right tiny breast - her favorite - in her hand.

“This is my favorite breast,” Mei said. And then she began having sex with Yuzu. She began by looking with her eyes at Yuzu’s face, and then her breasts, and then her vagina. Yuzu had shoveled her hand into Mei’s own, so Mei would have to do something of comparable effect.

She stuffed some fingers into the opening of Yuzu’s vagina and instantly began, with her whole body, corkscrewing.

“MEI!!!!!!!!!!” Yuzu BELLOWED with all her might. Mei was hitting not just her sweet spot, but every single spot in her with this move. Like every sense of taste: sweet, sour, mumbai, Mei hit every dam spot, causing Yuzu to become a dam.

Mei oscillated like a fan within Yuzu, and it made slurping sounds, like mud hitting an oscillating fan and the mud clogging up the fans of the fan.

“MEI, eat my breast!” Yuzu commanded. Her tits had been far too neglected. So while Mei was corkscrewing Yuzu, she latched her lips onto Yuzu’s boobies - both of them at the same time - and because Mei was corkscrewing, Yuzu began spinning with her. Her tatas jiggled with the motion, but Mei had to stop so that Yuzu’s vagina would feel the force of her moves.

“I think it’s almost time,” Mei said seriously like a robot. She stopped her oscillating in order to change her groove. She began pumping furiously in and sideways out of Yuzu, whose tiny titties bounced and jiggled with such force. Mei enjoyed the sight like it was a new school regulation.

“My BOOBS!” Yuzu shouted in distress, but a happy distress, because she loved the feelings that Mei was making her feel on her boobs and her vagina.

And then Yuzu orgasmed. Mei pulled out her fingers and removed her mouth from her favorite breast.

“Time for bed,” Mei said. The two girls then went to sleep. Yuzu snored butt naked and spread eagle on the bed, happy as a clown. She was more content than a mud bug clown stuck in the mud dung dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who made it to the end, you did good.
> 
> fans on a fan


End file.
